


Jerk

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Confessions, avengers!reader, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You go on a mission with Loki and he surprises you with something.





	Jerk

"Well shit" you complained as soon as the guard had left the room.

You tried the restraints holding your hands behind your backs but they had secured you pretty well.

"Is there any need for such language Y/n?" looking to your left you saw Loki grinning at you.

He too was tied up so how he could seem so happy about it was beyond you.

"Loki this is kinda serious you know" you continued to look around for any way of escape.

"Oh I know dear" he smiled "the bad guys have caught us and our lives may be at risk, consider me terrified".

Rolling your eyes at his antics you refused to dignify his comment with a response.

"If only there was somebody here who knew magic so that we could get out" he continued.

You paused in your actions and turned to look at him.

He was stood up, free of his restraints with a smug grin on his face.

With a sigh you asked "do you think you can get me out too then?"

His smile only got wider "the strong and brave lady Y/n in need of my help?" he put a hand on his chest.

"Loki c'mon" you whined.

"Maybe I will after I have done something else" he approached you.

You furrowed your brows at him as he came to lean over you, his face only centimetres from your own.

"What are you"

Loki cut off your question as he caught you in a kiss.

Without thinking properly you started to kiss him back.

When he did pull back he continued to smile at you "now let's get you out of them bonds".

You nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

Loki had just kissed you? You didn't even know that he liked you.

He moved around to your back and moments later you felt the restraints fall from your wrists.

Before you stood up you felt his warm breath on your neck as he whispered into your ear "I'm sure you can thank me later".

You let out an involuntary moan before composing yourself and standing up.

Trying not to make eye contact with Loki you headed for the door and started hacking into the control panel.

But the whole time you were doing so, you could feel his eyes on you.

The two of you managed to grab the intel that you came for and make your exit.

Once back at the compound you had to go and do your debrief.

The whole way through though your mind was simply replaying the kiss over and over.

Loki seemed much more composed about it though.

Maybe it was just joke to him? You frowned at the thought.

"Agent L/N?" Fury snapped your attention back into the room.

"Yeah?" you asked, hoping you hadn't been ignoring him for too long.

"I said, is that everything?" he sounded mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" you confirmed with a smile.

Fury dismissed you and you swiftly left the room.

But before you could reach the safety of your own room, you felt a hand on your shoulder.

Not needing to turn around to know that it was Loki, you kept your back to him.

"Is something the matter Y/n?" he asked with an obvious smirk on his face.

You spun around to face him "am I some sort of joke to you, what you did back there could have compromised the mission. Not to mention the fact that it clearly was just nothing to you, but did you ever think about how I felt? Seriously sometimes Loki you can just be such a jerk".

He stood with his mouth slightly open at your little outburst.

Feeling tears start to well in your eyes you went to turn your back to him and walk away.

Before you could though he grabbed you and pulled you into another kiss.

You pushed him away from you "what do you think you are doin-"

He silenced you once more by re initiating the kiss.

"I don't see you as a joke Y/n" he spoke once you'd pulled apart "I see you as the most magnificent being in this whole universe, and if my actions offended you then I can assure you that was not my intent".

His voice sounded genuine and you almost felt bad for yelling at him before.

"Besides I never fail a mission" he winked.

You pushed him playfully and laughed a little "and there's the Loki I know".

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" he asked.

"I'll think about it" you teased before giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking away.

Loki really was a jerk sometimes but if he was smoking hot and seemed to have a thing for you, maybe you could forgive him that.


End file.
